custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Our Time Video (SuperMalechi's version)/@comment-5040381-20140106013543
Bear in the Big Blue House Live! Surprise Party I've Watched This 0 Aired Weekdays 6:30 AM Apr 01, 2003 on Disney Channel Previous Episode Episode Overview Recap Cast & Crew Fan Reviews Trivia & Quotes Episode Discussion 8.9 User Rating 6 votes Rate Now 0 EPISODE REVIEWS By TV.com Users Write A Review Episode Summary EDIT Bear in the Big Blue House Live! Surprise Party AIRED: 4/1/03 Available on VHS and DVD, Bear in the Big Blue House Live! Surprise Party toured across North America (United States and Canada) and was based on the episode "Mouse Party." It's Tutter's birthday and viewers are invited to join Bear and the kids in the Big Blue House as they work together to plan a surprise party for Tutter. This stage production features many of the voices from the show and many of its songs as well, such as "The Bear Cha-Cha-Cha," "Baby, Baby" and "Otter Love." On his birthday, Tutter finds himself missing his friends, not knowing that they're in the process of planning an elaborate surprise party. While he laments being all alone, the preparations are in full-swing. Ojo gets to work on making the cake, Pip and Pop are placed in charge of the decorations and Treelo is given the task of wrapping Tutter's present. Pip and Pop get literally wrapped up in the decorations, but Bear helps them to break free. And Treelo finds himself wanting a present, but Bear helps him to see that even when it's not your birthday, there's a lot of fun to be had at a birthday party. The VHS / DVD recording features cuts at appropriate times for audience reactions. Additionally, a couple of lucky kids with birthdays get to come on-stage for a special presentation of "Happy, Happy Birthday." The Shadow segment, recycled from "Bear's Birthday Bash" features the children of the week.less- Who was the Episode MVP ? Tutter (Peter Linz) 11 votes Treelo (Tyler Bunch) 2 votes Luna (Carol Dennis) 2 votes Ray (Geoffrey Holder) 2 votes Ojo (Vicki Eibner) 2 votes Bear (Noel McNeal) 1 vote Shadow (Tara Moorey) 1 vote Share this Poll     Bear in the Big Blue House Listings Full Listings Sunday No results found. Monday No results found. Tuesday No results found. Fan Episode Reviews (0) REVIEW TITLE YOUR REVIEW Write a quick review to share your thoughts... Rate Now Cast & Crew: STARS EDIT Geoffrey Holder Geoffrey Holder Ray Noel McNeal Noel McNeal Bear Peter Linz Peter Linz Tutter Tara Moorey Tara Moorey Shadow Tyler Bunch Tyler Bunch Treelo Vicki Eibner Vicki Eibner Ojo See All Cast & Crew Cast & Crew: RECURRING AND GUESTS EDIT Peter Linz Peter Linz Pip Guest Star Tyler Bunch Tyler Bunch Pop Guest Star Carol Dennis Carol Dennis Luna Guest Star See All Cast & Crew YOU MAY ALSO LIKE Ever Wonder How Cruise Lines Fill Unsold Cabins? This ... Ever Wonder How Cruise Lines Fill Unsold Cabins? This ... Lifestyle Journal 7 Common Mistakes That Trigger Alzheimers in Your Brain 7 Common Mistakes That Trigger Alzheimers in Your Brain newsmaxhealth.com Everything You Never Knew You Needed to Know About ... Everything You Never Knew You Needed to Know About ... liberty.iljmp.com 15 Hottest Sideboobs at the VMA's 15 Hottest Sideboobs at the VMA's collegehumor.com i Episode Discussion . Submit There are no discussions for this episode right now. Be the first by writing down your thoughts above. Trivia, Notes, Quotes and Allusions FILTER BY TYPE All (15) Trivia (3) Quotes (12) Notes (0) Allusions (0) TRIVIA (3) ADD TRIVIA This production toured across the United States and Canada and was released on DVD and VHS on April 1, 2003. It is also available with a collectible sticker set. The DVD includes sing-alongs for five of the songs. There aer also trailers for Stuart Little 2 and Kermit's Swamp Years as well as other Sony television VHS/DVD releases --- Jay Jay the Jet Plane, Dragon Tales, Maggie and the Ferocious Beast, Harold and the Purple Crayon and other Bear in the Big Blue House releases. The production was filmed on location at the Toronto Centre For The Arts in Toronto, Canada. Bear in the Big Blue House Live! Surprise Party includes two segments featuring real kids. The first one, in which kids talk about mail, is recycled from "What's in the Mail, Today?" The second one features kids talking about what they like about having a birthday party. Things include presents, staying up late and blowing out candles. Bear in the Big Blue House Live! Surprise Party features numerous songs from the program. It features only two original songs, both using the tune of the song "Friends Forever." Tutter sings "Where Are My Friends?" towards the beginning of the program and everyone joins for "Birthday Wish Come True" at the end. Other songs in the program are "What's That Smell?," "Good Morning," "Welcome to the Blue House" (show theme), "That's My Name," What's in the Mail Today?," "Love is Incredible," "Let's Get It Together" ("It Takes Cooperation"), "Baby, Baby," "Otter Love," "What's Mine is Yours," "Happy, Happy Birthday," "The Bear Cha-Cha-Cha" and "The Goodbye Song." QUOTES (12) ADD QUOTES Pip and Pop: (singing) We dressed the room up with our special touch Bear and Treelo: We wrapped your present twice / You mean so much Tutter: (spoken) Ah, you shouldn't have. Pop: Decorations, cake, present, that's a party. Who's not here? Bear: We need Tutter, the birthday mouse. Kids: Oh, yeah. Let's surprise Tutter. Shadow: You know, everyone has a birthday, but it's always wonderful to see how different everyone's birthdays are. Bear: So you see, Treelo, a birthday party is a great chance to share. It's also a chance to be with your friends and play together. It's fun for everyone even if it isn't your birthday. Treelo: Oh, and eat cake. Bear: (chuckles) Yeah, cake. Everyone gets to eat cake. Treelo: Treelo present. Mine, mine, mine! Bear: We have to get this party ready before Tutter figures out what we're up to. Bear: Yep, babies are one of the nicest things I can think of and birthdays are right up there too. Tutter: (singing) A party by yourself is not much fun / Not even tea for two / Just cheese for one / Where are my friends? EDIT SHARE Tutter: You know, a little surprise for a bear is a big, big surprise for a mouse. Bear: Aah, I just love the smell of my friends. Shayne: Now everyone knows that bears are really good sleepers, so it's gonna take a lot of noise to wake him up. Shayne: My name is Shayne and I'm here to welcome you to Bear in the Big Blue House Live! NOTES (0) ADD NOTES ADD NOTES from this episode. ALLUSIONS (0) ADD ALLUSIONS ADD ALLUSIONS from this episode. See All Trivia, Notes, Quotes and Allusions